Run demon run
by childhappy7
Summary: Taki lived in the demon realm and now is trying to escape the clutches of a marriage plan with her and astaroth or better yet "ass-a-rot". Yet the human world is hard to live on by yourself. Its worse when you are captured. Poor Taki stuck between the game of demon and mouse (AMAIMON X OC) Lemon's will be in much later chapters and i will put warnings on them :3
1. Prologue

It's not very uncommon for a demon and a human to have a child. No rarity indeed, yet i'd prefer if i wasn't half blood of a demon and a human. I live in the world of Gehenna. apparently Satan was still waiting for a chance to get to his sons.

I'm a more middle class demon, not much in high standards. My dad was a human and my mum was a demon. She got pregnant and decided to keep the baby. Since demons can live for a long time, reproducing didn't happen often if they choose not to. If they can keep it in their pants demons wouldn't reproduce that much. But alas i had to be the unfortunate one to be born.

Yea imagine it, half human in a world of disgusting demons. I mean all of them are ugly. Do not get me started on Astaroth. I have a marriage contract with him. Not like all demons are nicey nicey but he seems like he got out of a bath of holy water.

Unlike my mother who is a beautiful demon, i didn't get the luxury of her looks. I had mostly my dads human features. So i looked different than most around my age. If by any chance they were my age, they were a ghost that died recently in the above world. Or coal tars. Some were fun to mess with. since i'm a mid level demon i'm often sent running after they get their buddies.

Not saying today is any different than any other day, but it has been 15 years. Apparently, rumor has it, that the sons of satan discovered their powers.

"Taki!" a sweet murmuring voice, so angle like. If another demon heard it, they would rush to greet the woman with lust in their eyes. Of course, knowing that old woman is scary, id have better chances running than staying in one place.

I never do learn to "run while you can". Not even 3 seconds i felt a arm wrap around my neck. "aw sweetie, i was just gonna look for you!" the slick voice said. "Ma-" i said chocking for air "Ma...". Ugh i hate when she does this. "Magic word?" she said. Looking up at her white hair and red eyes. This kinda look was mostly in trend. Of course my hair was brunette. It was weird because everyone else's hair was blue, white, red, purple, green. Like colors from the rainbow. I was stuck with a ugly brown color from my dad.

"PLease" i gasped. She let me go sighing "Come on taki no one likes a giver upper. One day you are gonna marry a hunky demon, and you cant always like him grab your tail. Unless in bed. Then honey you beg him to-" i kicked my mothers shin. She yelped in pain a little. She glared at me "Why you little". Suddenly a noise shook us. It sounded like laughter from Satan.

I ran toward the noise. Looking at the sky, it had this color. The gates have opened!

My mothers eyes shook in fear. Seeing me run toward it, only made it worse. "Taki!" my mom screeched. I look behind me with a smile "Mom! come on the gates are open, we can find dad! Dont you wanna see him?". She had this really depressed look on her face. "Mom?" i asked. I was about to walk toward my mom, but the screeching of satan gave me the clue.

The gate wasn't gonna be open very long.

I looked back at my mom. "Mom i'm gonna find dad and come back for you" I said happily. I didn't wanna stay in here. It was lonely and ugly. I heard earth was beautiful. The light was closing but i had to make it. jumping toward the entrance, it started to shake. Rocks fell, one hitting my leg, catching me off balance. But i knew i had to make it up their, it was my only chance of escaping this world.

A last leap, coming forward in the gate. Peaking my head through barely. I saw what i should have not. It was a old man and a kid and more priests i think. I pulled myself out and ran for it. While they were distracted. I escaped from home. I was free. My hands shook. I couldn't help laughing.

I let the cool feeling wash over me. Relief came over me and i found myself exhausted. The rain came down. It felt wonderful. Amazed by all this, some weird rock made me fall. Ok if i was used to this i would have caught myself, But i'm not. "Hell~o ground" i said cheery. It hadn't dawned upon me that there was other demons here. If there are demons around here though, chances are, their is more powerful ones as well.

"that little girl should cover herself" "Shameful" "What is she 14?" "Slut" "whore". Opening my eyes, i noticed these humans. One's mom told me about. She was right, no matter here or there she is beautiful everywhere. "Except for the inside" i muttered to myself. Hm humans are weird indeed.

I laid there for a while before getting up. Everyone looked different. They had these weird clothes on. Nothing compared to mine. There was a lot of people with brown and black hair which made up for their weird fashion statements. I mean a shirt and pants is ridiculous. I wanna try it.

Gazing into a shop mirror, managing to forget what happened and all the things i shouldn't have done, distracting myself with clothes is the best way to go. they had these numbers under them. I'll guess it means how much it costs. that is gonna be a problem then. I don't have money.

If mom was here, knowing her she would probably pick out. This is gonna be a problem. I need to fit in or else someone may find me. Then i saw it. These black pants and this blue shirt. Perfect. Getting off my old clothes there, i took the pants and shirt. They fit and had just enough room to tuck my tail in.

I was excited. I left the store swiftly and made my way down the street. It seems i fit in well now. Nobody was on the street though anymore. Maybe this is when humans decided to sleep. It was dark and it felt nice this way. I guess ill wait till morning. Then i'll check out this place more. Who knows, it seems interesting enough

 ** _IN Gehenna_**

"what do you mean she is up there" Astaroth said in anger. Coming back from the same place she just left. Didn't she have a nerve to pick. Leaving in the most important time, even though they were gonna get married when he came back. Leaving him just like that. Ungrateful little-

"King Astaroth" the white haired woman said. The mother of taki. "She left only a while ago. Chances are, if you need to find her, she will not get very far. You can contact other demon kings to find her-". It only fueled his anger.

"Silence" a crazy grin marked his face. "She will come back, even if i have to force her arms apart, she is gonna be my wife". The way he said that, it wasn't gonna be a calm way. Ruthless demons are the worst.

You had to run to gehenna, her mom thought, grim thoughts filling her mind. Her mom now wondered, maybe its better for her to stay up there.


	2. Caught in a trap

**Ok OK i know i didnt really do an introduction the first time. Lol.  
I am kasumi also known as Childhappy7  
Azusa is grouchy and sleeping and atsume, well, he is with kuze.  
So its up to me today to let you all read.  
since i forget the A/N last time im gonna do it here.  
Think of the last chapter as a ****prologue, eh?  
Id prefer some reviews and lies :D  
I have awful grammar and i'm working on it.  
i can speak a little italian tho!  
Posso Andare la Francia? Non mangare I takoyaki! Stupida.. Ciao! :)**

If their is one thing i payed attention to when my mom spoke, is that the demon kings words are laws. When the demon kings are trying to find you, then instead of law its a game of mouse chase and you are the unlucky squeaker.

Of course i didn't know this until 2 weeks of my arrival of the world. I wasn't able to fit in with all the humans, because they were so abnormal, i decided to stick with the ghosts. They had these wonderful stories and im off topic. I came across this one ghost and let me tell you. If the mouse had to run from a cat with years of training 'cat and mouse' then it was be equal to the situation i am in now.

Apparently a rumor among demons, their was a prize on me. Either way, my look has changed, but the fact that i am a demon has not.

It was about 3 days of chase before i ended up here. I dont know give me a break, 3 days? i did pretty well, speaking there is a mob after me. I made friends with lots of demons in the area. Alas, I met face to face with a school. I really wish i didn't though. I could easily tell it wasn't good news. I saw the same boy, that Satan was talking to before. His son.

What if he was after me. I quickly realize the difference between humans and demons when a familiar shadow coursed over me. "oh wow what do we have here". The same damn motionless voice. My teeth grit together uncomfortably. "You came from a far away, how did you make it all the way here" he asked.

Nope, of course i dont run into a mid class demon. No it had to be a demon king. As long as Mephisto wasn't close, this mouse still had a chance of not getting into a cycle of run Charlotte (A very funny story from a demon i met up with). not like i have much luck though.

"I was able to make it this far though Amaimon, Please don't send me back" I said sadly looking up. He stared at me with uncaring eyes.

The problem here with me is that i am 5'1. Yes he is towering over me, Yes this is unfair. I have always been short and i never grew even when i had my growth spurt age. Since I'm only about 200 years old, this difference is unfair.

When i was younger i was mostly baby sitted by the other demon kings. Since i was born to be married to the demon king Ass-a-rot, i lived 100 years in the castle with the other demon kings, then 100 other with my mom, it was split evenly. Then it was planned after the 100 years i was Ass-a-rots bride for eternity. Sucks right?

even though my first 100 years in the castle would seem wonderful, it was actually awful. I was half humans and ass-a-rot always teased me and left me alone with the other demon kings. Also were huge dicks. Whether is was too Amaimon's scary monsters to Mephisto's pranks, it was a suffering 100 years. Still they were more kind to me than ass-a-rot ever was.

"So takoyaki you ran from Astaroth?" Amaimon said still staring deeply in my eyes. I glared at him "stop calling me that, this literally may be the last time i tell you this". I sighed and look forward "I'm gonna wind up seeing Mephisto soon, aren't i?". Amaimon nodded "Yes takoyaki".

Suddenly i saw Mephisto appear in front of me. "Oh has our little Takoyaki appeared?" he grinned pointed a finger at me. Of course i would have bit the finger, but i learned my lesson last time. "So why don't you tell us the story of why you are here, shall we" Mephisto said eagerly. Nothing can remain serious with him around, it's always a game.

I felt Amaimon pick me off the ground and drag me with him, following Mephisto. I couldn't supress the sadness i felt. I didn't wanna go back to ass-a-rot. I don't like him, he is mean.

I was stubborn and cried a lot as a child, so i let my guard down when i was with them. They we're the ones who raised me. I felt myself being frustrated. We were half way through the hall and big tears already welled up in my eyes. "Takoyaki, don't be like that. Astaroth isn't that bad when he is asleep" amaimon said in a non helping voice.

My tears leaked from my eyes as i covered my face. I couldn't hold my voice in, I said very loudly "MePHISTO y-YOU IDIOT". By now my face was probably ugly with human emotions. Mephisto turned around. I felt his gaze on me, it was a surprise gaze. I didn't wanna go back with ass-a-rot no matter what. I wanted to find my dad and stay with him.

Mephisto sighed "we aren't gonna turn you in to astaroth yet". I peaked up hopefully. "Promise?" i asked. He nodded "of course, don't yell anymore though". I smiled and let Amaimon carry me toward a new room. It was Mephisto office. I could tell cause of a sign. "You are living in the human world" I asked. Mephisto nodded "Yes, i am the head master of the school".

"Takoyaki, if you would like you can stay here for a while. There is a lot of cool japan souvenirs" Amaimon said showing me a red mask. I sniffed a little "That kinda looks like Mephisto when he put you-" a glove was wrapped around my mouth as the culprit chuckled a little. "Haha no need for that information, Takoyaki" Mephisto said. I nodded and took the hand off me "of course".

"So Taki why are you here in the first place" Mephisto finally asked. I looked at him and smiled "Oh, Satan opened the gehenna gate, so i secretly passed through. I was gonna take mom but she stayed back. Since i am half human it was easy to disguise myself. I was also looking for dad. I befriended a lot of ghosts and then before i knew it i heard rumors of being chased and now here i am".

Amaimon blind "Takoyaki, you know you are gonna get in trouble by brother astaroth". I sighed "I know, but i dont care. I never wanna go back. I dont like the way im treated there. Here is much better".

Mephisto smiled "How about we make a bet". I turned pale. Mephisto's bets are always the worst. "There are some of our brothers called Rin and Yukiko, right now they plan to beat satan. Deal is, if they lose against satan, you have to go live with astaroth back in Gehenna and stay there. But. If they win against satan, you can stay here and be free".

It was too simple for their not to be any more. "what else is in their if i win, what are the rules" i asked. Mephisto smiled "Ah, so you are interested?". I nodded. "If you win you also have to stay and be with me and Amaimon, kinda like a pet. Also you may befriend anyone in here but you cannot let out any secrets. Or bye bye here and hello Gehenna. Any thing you wanna add Amaimon?".

Amaimon looked at me in the eyes "If Rin and Yukiko win against father, you have to marry me".

My eyes widen, as i felt the beautiful red beaming rose~ cripple in dark black as i gasped in shocked.

Great now stuck between marriage, its either Amaimon or Ass-a-rot.

I looked between Mephisto and Amaimon a few times before agreeing. "Ok deal". A piece of paper flashed in front of me. It was a contract. Mephisto gave me a pink pen and explained the contract. "This contract is sealed so when you sign in, the bounds are complete. For now your new fiancee is Amaimon and the previous marriage is canceled.

I took one glance at amaimons eyes and decided why not. I signed the contract and then it disappeared back to mephisto. Mephisto gave me a pointy teeth grin. "Also one other thing" Mephisto said. I raised my eye brow "Hm?".

 **Class room 1106**

"Today we have a new student here with us" The teacher who had brown hair and moles, who also seemed to be the same age as everyone else, said "Please treat her with respect and welcome her".

I smiled at my fellow classmates "Its a pleasure to meet everyone. I am Taki. If anyone calls me anything other than that i will not be very happy". _Damn Mephisto. I get it, mouse chase with me huh? but now you are gonna force me to become a exorcist. Even if its just to spy, Still! what if i get caught. Even in the same class as the sons of satan._

I took my seat where no one sat. I wasn't gonna like it here. I wanted to have fun and explore japan not go through school again. Especially if i'm not welcomed. My heart sank deep in my chest. This blows.


	3. The Beach

Don't have sex unless you love the man, my mom would always tell me, and be sure to wear a condom. Ah yes. The good days. Sleeping with another though is so comforting in a way. Demon or Human it felt peaceful.

It took me back to the days when i still lived in the castle. I think at the time i was a 14 year old demon/human. I got scared of Astaroth a lot when he was yelling and had a fit. Amaimon was in the castle though, for all 100 years i was there. Late at night when astaroth fell asleep i'd cry.

Since i only know these place was my home, i hadn't met mother. Since i was lonely, id sneak from Astaroth room and go into the hall. The first time i did this, i bumped into amaimon, who was just strolling around.

 _"Taki?" he asked. Tears streaming down the girls face, she whimpered "I'm scared". Not knowing what to do, The demon picked her up on his shoulders. "Come then Taki, you can stay in my room till you fall asleep" he replied._

 _The girl nodded wrapping a arm around his head to catch a hold of. Despite the difficulty to see, Amaimon made no effort to may attention where he was going. Banging into some stuff made the girl laugh. She stopped crying after he bumped and broke one of Astaroth's vases. "ya~y" he's say tripping backwards, but never falling. It cheered the girl up, and made her forget about astaroth._

 _"No don't fall" she said, not being able to suppress her laughs._

 _They made way to Amaimons room. He had a big bed and a desk. That was the only normal things. Besides that their were so many cool rocks and other unique treasures. "Whoa, Ami, you're room looks so cool" the girl gasped. Amaimon gazed in his own rooms "Yea all these are the things i collected through gehenna, but i can tell you another time about that"._

 _Suddenly the girl was put onto the bed "Now since i took you here, you have to sleep ok?". The girl didn't wanna sleep, well, she didn't wanna be alone. "wait Ami". Amimon looked back at her. He gave a very small smile "ok i'll stay with you until you fall asleep"._

 _Amaimon and the girl laid in the covers. The girl hugged the demons hand, something she has always done when sleeping. The girl closed her eyes smiling. Not having the words to express her feelings, only happiness._

I opened my eyes to see the same green hair in my dreams, and the same hand in mine aswell. My hazel eyes met with blue. Before the shock dawned upon me and i was still hazy in my dreams, i spurted out 'ami'. He blinked "Yea?".

Realizing the situation i burst up from bed. "What is the time?!" i gasped. I pushed myself off the bed to look at the time. "OK i still have a few hours til the exorcist class" i said in relief. Glancing back at Amaimon i realized he was laying on the bed. "So do you know anything about japan" i asked. Amaimon passed me a tiny ball on a stick "Well this is candy, you eat it".

I opened the wrapped and put it in my mouth. It had this bitter taste to it, yet it was sugary. It tasted sweet as well. It was a pleasant taste. "Mmm, thish tashes good" i said happily. It kinda felt like i was back at the castle. "Here i'll show you my collect" Amaimon said getting off from the bed "Its in Brothers room". He left the room which i soon followed. He grabbed me and put me on his shoulder, then we quickly made our way to Mephistos office.

"Brother" Amaimon said in his normal carefree voice "Can i bring takoyaki to a beach?". Mephisto was busy doing work and barely glanced "sure, just be back by the time Taki has to go to take the exorcist lesson". Amaimon nodded "Okay brother" and left. Not only 5 seconds were we already in the air. "Geh, i don't like heights" i said feeling my stomach drop. Amaimon looked at me and smiled a little "Yea the view is breath taking".

It only took Amaimon a few minutes to realize if i didn't get put down soon i was gonna barf. When he did land, we were already in front of a beautiful sea of water. "wow, its so big" i said in amazement. I ran toward the blue, into the water, and almost drowned. I felt myself lose my guard. "Hey ami, it feels nice. Its nice and cool" my happy human emotions got the better of me.

Amaimon didn't go into the water yet. "Huh is this where you do things called surfing?" amaimon asked himself partially, though i could easily hear. I didn't really know what surfing was, but amaimon threw a oval board in the water. He walked in the water with another surf board. "Apparently you sit on it and ride waves" he said easier than done.

I climbed upon the board, it only took me one shot but amaimon 2. He got on the board, but he already lost balance and fell over. I laughed as i saw him get up from the water. He was soaked. "well, the board isn't too friendly" he said easily.

He got on the next time. He showed me how to paddle with my hands to go places. This was called swimming. We made it pretty far out. The first wave that came toward us crushed me, but somehow amaimon was able to do it on his first try.

Sea water filled my mouth making me cough. Amaimon helped me with the next wave though. It was smaller.

I was on the board and as the wave came forward i peddled with my hands to the shore. somehow the board got lifted with it. I was surfing! "Ami Look!" i said happily. He smiled, which he seemed to do a lot of. I lost focus after than and fell back into the water.

We only tried a few more times before our time was up. "Ami i have to go to exorcist class" i said unhappily.

Amaimon looked at the clock by the beach "already huh. Oh well". I let him pick me up as we made our way back to the school.

We parted ways when we got there.

I made my way into the classroom. It was normal except for the fact that their was a field trip tomorrow. A mission at Mephisto's amusement park. I wonder if Amaimon would have liked to go there.

Everyone seemed excited enough. It made me curious what the plan is now. If they was something going on. Mephisto is a demon, so why would he let a ghost haunt his amusement park.

 **In Mephisto's Office**

Mephisto and Amaimon were discussing about the yukata amaimon found. "To have a brother as amazing as you are is truly a blessing" Mephisto said in the middle of his moe. "By the way older brother, do you know where i can find him" Amaimon said curiously. Mephisto started to explain to him about the amusement park. "an Amusement park?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto nodded "Yes".

Amaimon began to bite his long nails, interest sparking in him. "Oh so you are finally in the mood to play with him" Mephisto said looking down at his older brother, a smirk appearing on his face.

It only made it 2 times better that Taki would be there as well.


	4. Cramping Carnival Madness

**UGHH I finally FINISHED THIS THING.  
It got deleted like 3 times.  
so i had to re write certain parts.  
I got so worried that i was taking too long to update  
cause i know its annoying when writers don't update in a while  
so here is your chapter!  
Enjoy 3**

 **Fun Fact about Taki #1  
When Taki was 5 she couldn't say Amaimon so she called him Ami, Amaimon never told her his real name until she was 7, though taki still keeps calling him Ami from habit. Thats why sometimes she may say Amaimon or sometimes Ami.**

Mom never liked the idea of my first 100 years in the castle, so they allowed her to bring me letters. Though her identity was unknown at that point, it gave me some comfort that i wasn't alone. I had Ami and Mephisto as big brothers. Though, both of them were dicks. the letters my mom sent me we're girl talk letters. It came very in handy. When i turned 12 i got my first period.

I was freaked out. I woke up in Ami's bed and lifted the sheets. Ami was already up talking with Mephisto in the dinning room before i came running in. Tears were streaming down my face as blood leaked down my thigh. since both of them were guys they had no idea what to do.

Both of them thought i was dying, so they panicked a little. It was funny watching them get clothes. I got a letter from my mom the next day telling me about what i needed. Both of Ami Astaroth and Mephisto had to go out and get the stuff (I'm gonna spare you the details)

In the end, i didn't die and we never had a situation that bad again. Although, i was the one who had to clean up all the blood.

There is a point to this and today is a special day. Me and my team are going to a amusement park to hunt a ghost. I was really excited since i haven't been to one before. It's not like i was expecting too much, but when i saw the amusement park, a sickening feeling came to my stomach.

Problem is, at first i thought it was cause because Mephisto was everywhere. Something told me it was more than that. I was by the water fountain where everyone else was when shiemi and Kamaki came running. Shiemi got a new uniform which was very cute. Unfortunately, all the guys seemed to only care about her rack. I muttered to myself "Mom was right, boys only care about your racks, stupid dogs".

everyone was making a fuss about her new uniform. I couldn't wear a uniform because of my tail. So Mephisto got me some clothes to wear instead of my jeans and blue shirt. It was ugly and i disliked it. It was better than Astaroths clothing though. Let me tell you. Horns are not attractive.

The pain in my stomach didn't go away. I couldn't really pay attention but i heard my name so i looked up. "Hm?' I asked confused. "You are on the team with Miwa and Takara" Yukio repeated for me. "Oh Ok" i responded. I wonder what was up with me. this is not a very good sign.

They talked about the definition of a ghost. Apparently this one was in the form of a little boy who has been causing misfit up in mephy land. It seemed simple enough, ghost were easy for me.

I felt eyes on the back of my shoulder. I quickly turned around, glaring. Not seeing anything there my senses flared up. Something was wrong. There was more than 1 demon here. Speaking since there is already 2 demons with me, that only leaves 3 other suspects.

Before i could think anymore a jolt of pain exploded in my stomach. I grabbed my stomach, feeling myself cripple in pain. "Ugh" i moaned softly to myself. I barely heard Yukio say "start".

I got up and followed Miwa and Takara. Even though we had to look, the pains in my stomach were torturous. I mostly squinted around for it. Moving around wasn't helping at all.

I started speaking instead "Ghosty, Here here ghosty". I knew that could possibly make a ghost come around, but by the looks of it, there was none in sight. Yet the feeling of eyes in the back of my head, that stayed and wouldn't go away even if i looked behind myself. I started to get anxiety.

I couldn't take this anymore. "Hey Takara! Miwa! can i go and check out the Mephy statue?" I called out to them. I heard an Ok shout back from Miwa. I made my way toward the Mephy statue.

I was greeted by rin and Amaimon. Amaimon took rins koma sword and was opening it in and out repeatedly. Rins temper was flaring up. Why was Amaimon here though.

I will admit it was funny seeing an angry Rin but something seemed off. It was probably the fact that that pair of eyes that were watching me, kept staring. It was bothering my feelings.

I decided maybe its best to stop them now. "HEY AM-" i yelled but mid sentence i felt a pair of hands wrap around my mouth. The pair of eyes that were watching me seemed to have made a move. I felt a hot breathe against my ear and a small whisper of an hello. It was astaroth. I knew it.

Unknowing my own actions i felt my eyes widen. _NO NO NO AMI HELP_ i thought. I tried to struggle free but his hands wrapped tightly against my waist. I felt a tongue on my neck. It was revolting.

Suddenly i heard a loud crash as Mephisto's golden head came off. In any other situation i would have probably laughed and said the beer finally got to his head. To explain that, beer is usually a gold color and also beer makes you drunk. So his head fell off cause all the beer got to his head. Its funnier when you don't explain in. Also funnier when you make others drink it. Though it tastes bad.

This situation though was a bad place to be in.

I saw Ami smiling. He was amusing himself by teasing rin. As much as it made me happy when he was like this, I couldn't help but feel sad. He was being happy without me while i was caught by astaroth.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated crying but my human emotions always got the best of me in the worst scenario's. _ami._

I watched them as they made their way toward the roller coaster 'go to hell'. I bite astaroth hand as hard as i could, making one of my sharp teeth to rip out of my gum socket. Though it was painful for me, i heard astaroth howl in pain making him let go of me. I ran for it.

Down to the roller coaster i gasped for breathe. Trying to make it toward ami. I looked behind me to see astaroth already catching up.

I could hardly breathe. "ami" i said as loud as i could. It was like a wheeze of air. The pain in my stomach increased and i fell down. Right on my stomach as well. I groaned loudly still gasping for breathe.

When i was in gehenna for the first 100 years, i was not allowed to leave the castle. So i spent most of my time in doors. I wasn't allowed to run or i was scolded by astaroth. A bad punishment. So i never ran. I didn't eat either because i was afraid of astaroth hitting me for holding a utensil the wrong way. I quickly began losing weight unhealthy. For a while i was forced to stay in bed.

Amaimon usually came and nursed me for that short year. I was allowed to stay with him. Though, he didn't teach me how to use a utensil, he just let me eat with my hands, he did the same himself. It was amusing when he asked me if i didn't know how to eat with hands. He was there at that time.

I felt a foot slam into my head, Making me realize that right now he is not. He wasn't here with me.

I heard another crash and saw Rin falling down with Amaimon soon after. Amaimon was punching Rin! Ami was hurting Rin. What if Rin died? I couldn't let that happen. My stomach knotted up more. I wanted to throw up.

I looked back at them but my vision was blurring. It felt like time went fast and then slow. A blue light filled my vision for a second and then i regained some focus. I opened my eyes and saw Amaimon talking with Rin and this other hooded person.

I heard him say he changed his mind then saw him jump away. The hooded girl tried to chase him. Dont go is what i wanted to say, but i couldn't muster up any energy. I could only feel pain in my system.

I felt the back of my shirt being pulled up by astaroth. He put me on his shoulder and laughed "No ones coming now". I felt him walk a few steps before he stopped. I felt another presence.

Barely managing to look up i saw Amaimon. He came back. "Ami" i chocked out through blood. Another place was very bloody, causing my cramps. I wont go into detail there.

"Let Taki go Brother. She belongs to me" I heard Ami say. A snort came from Astaroth. I felt myself being lifted from the air, and then forcefully dropped. The ground hit me right in the stomach.

The pain made my vision blur in and out. "A-Am-i" I said gasping in between.

I knew they were arguing but my ears were too weak to listen. It felt as if i could only hear the throbbing pain in me. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a boot in front of me. It was Mephistos boot.

I felt my weight being picked up. I looked over to see Ami's face. Through the pain i smiled, despite my tooth being chipped. "You came back" I managed to whisper. I groaned a little, everywhere was hurting. Finally darkness swarmed into my mind.

 _A little girl awoke in a room. It was filled with knickknacks. She was used to it though. The room was dimmed down and a green head laid on the bed next to her. He was on a chair letting his head rest on the sheets with his hand wrapped with the little girls._

 _"Ami?" The little girl asked the demon. The demons eyes opened slowly to see the girls face close to his. The demons eyes widen before grabbing the girl into a embrace. The demon held on tightly to the girl. "No one knew what happened, you passed out on the ground and your hair turned white" the demon said in concern._

 _The girl took a strand of her hair to see it was indeed a white color. "It must be from the lack of food and sleep" the girl said out loud. The demon looked at the girl before smiling in relief. The demons eyes were turning red._

 _"Ami were you crying?" The girl asked. The demon shook his head "No, my eyes were melting for some reason". The girl chuckled making the demon glare at her. Even though he did that, it came off as non effected toward the girl._

 _"Don't worry Ami I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because I'm happy to know you stayed with me" The girl said with a smile "Was it lonely without me?". The demon nodded "Yea, Its better when Taki is around". The girls smile widened "Good. I'm glad i''m here with Ami"._


	5. Takoyaki The Foxy

**Fun Fact about Taki #2  
** **Once Taki bit Mephisto finger when she was younger, though Mephisto didn't actually care his pretending to be in pain alerted Amaimon's Familiar Behemoth came chasing after her. Mephisto didn't do anything and instead watched her run for her life. Amaimon and Astaroth came walking in on the situation. Seeing a sobbing Taki seemed to annoy Astaroth so Amaimon calmed down his Familiar and Astaroth yelled at Taki. That's why Taki doesn't run or bite Mephisto.**

Mom was a white fox demon. So her bloodline passed into me. Giving me the title of half fox demon and half human. It worked out though, since i was able to keep human form while having the demon fox powers.

My moms father forbid the love of her and my father. The night they found out that she still kept in contact with him, was the night they found out she was pregnant. In the worst way possible.

My mom was still young comparison to most demons and very beautiful. She didn't give up without a fight. She wanted the baby and refused to let it go. In exchange for her baby's life, the baby was sold to one of the demon kings in return.

Devastated my mom thought about killing the baby with herself in the process. My father told her not to. He risked his life for the baby to be born. Mom always told me he loved both of us so much. That they would reunite again someday.

Though the contract for the baby was to one of the demon kings, everyone let Astaroth take the baby. It was because the baby was weak and couldn't yet see nor hide her fox powers. Astaroth denied the baby for months.

Though one demon saved the baby by giving it a sole kiss on the forehead to seal the powers in her. Leaving dirt brown hair, beautiful like the earth. It's said if the baby got too sick the demon would take care of it, releasing its human form and giving its demon powers to let it heal that way and then give its human powers back. Saving the child from death.

Of course, the baby had no clue of this fact. Never realized its demon powers would ever show.

I woke to a start and immediately regretted moving upward. Pain sizzled through my body. I K.O. and fell back onto the pillow. I heard a small chuckle next to me only to see Amaimon leaning against the bed post. "So you are finally awake" Amaimon said sitting on the chair that was next to the bed.

"Yea. How long has it been since i've been this way" I asked. Amaimon only smiled slightly. He seemed to be doing that a lot. "You may wanna look in the mirror, that could be your first concern" Amaimon said.

I laughed at myself sarcastically "Yes, i would do that but the pain coursing through me is kinda troublesome you know". I looked back at amaimon to see a dangerous look on his face. I smiled "You know you are completely right, can you help me look at myself in the mirror?". Amaimon nodded and grabbed me bridal. I notice i was in a black tanktop and blue plaid boxers.

I saw all the scratches on my body. I was afraid to see my face the more i thought about it. Amaimon who was holding me now stood in front of a large mirror. Shock was written all over my face. I slowly touched my hair my eyes widened.

Amaimon was the same, but my hair was snow white and thin straight. It only seemed to hit me then. The story mom told me. I was the baby and Ami was the demon in the story. He was the one keeping my powers hidden away. Protecting me. I lowered my head.

"Taki, I didn't want you to die so i sealed in your demon form. Your human form is badly damaged. Plus your not used to your demon form either. It might take a while to be used to walking or the feeling of pain inside with no marks on the outside" A hint of guilt clouded his voice. I noticed my legs were even more shorter...

I gasped loudly as tears struck my eyes. They were fake tears though "My legs. I have become even more short..". _Curses! Both mom and dad must have been short. This is unfair!_ "I'm even smaller than i was before". Thats the only thing i complained about though. Besides that i was okay with the new changes.

I then looked back at Ami frowning "What happened with Astaroth". Ami must have sensed the worry because he caressed my hair a little. "Even though your appearance changed you still manage to be the same" he sighed. I glared and muttered to myself "Whats that supposed to mean..".

Then i heard the door open to reveal Mephisto. "I heard she woke up" Mephisto said walking over to me and ami. He stared at my appearance "You know Amaimon, if she keeps getting younger like this you may be considered a pedophile". Amaimon looked at his brother "Older brother, our age difference is already more than 600 years apart. Humans can't live that long so how am i a pedophile?".

I cut off their arguement by looking at mephisto and asking about astaroth. Mephisto must have realized why he came because he smiled "Ah yes. Astaroth came around. He quit the marriage proposal. We got another demon girl who gladly took your place, For now. He may come back though if Rin is defeated by satan. But the rules have changed. The first battle against rin and satan, is the one that confirms your fate".

I sighed and let myself lean closer in Ami arm. Then I remembered something. "Hey Ami, why were you hurting rin" _Is it because you dont like me? perhapes he doesn't wanna marry me. Maybe i'm just a bother.._

I felt my esteem lower quickly. If rin dies and cant defeat satan I'd have to leave this place to go back with Astaroth. Something tells me i'd be punished severely for leaving. After giving birth the penalty may be death.

"Takoyaki what do you mean i was just playing with rin?" Amaimon said as if it was normal.

Mephisto must have realized something because he cut off Amaimon. "Oh yea amaimon there is something i have to talk to you again regarding the incident that took place in Mephy land" leading Mephisto to argue at Amaimon about how much its gonna cost to fix the amusement park. also mentioning how it was okay to mess with rin but not destroy the park.

My eyes darken realizing who was the one who caused all this. I glared at Mephisto.

"Ami let me down" i said angrily. I was gonna give Mephisto a piece of my mind. "Are you sure" amaimon asked seeming to not let me walk just yet. I nodded "let me down". Amaimon complied and let me down. As soon as i was let down there seemed to have been a sign over my head that read **Beware baby deer crossing.**

I heard the snicker from Mephisto who tried to hide it. I glared at him "Mephisto when i come over there i will take my claw and decapitate y-" suddenly i tripped on the wooden surface. Although, before i could break my head open, Amaimon caught me by my waist.

"Taki i told you that you shouldn't walk yet" Amaimon scolded. I pouted sadly accepting the scold.

Then Mephisto seemed to realizing an important detail of why he came here. "Oh yes i almost forgot" he said then a poof of air surrounded all of us. Suddenly we were in his office. I remembered the room well.

Mephisto started to explain himself. "since you are in your demon form now, because your human body got damaged, it is gonna be a while before you can get it back. Also in doing this you cannot attend exorcist class this way. Lucky for you though, summer break is starting tomorrow. Most kids who go to this school will return home. Except the exorcist class. They are training in the forest as a drill. So Yukio will be taking care of you and you will be in a different form than the one you are in now. You will attend as a guardian pet. Amaimon and Me will probably show up for reasons but besides that, you must not let anyone realize you are a demon".

Before i could complain he also let out 3 words "Ein Zwei Drei" and a cloud of smoke surrounded me in Amaimon's arm.

I looked to my left to see where i once was, there was now a white fox. i couldn't say anything so i mainly was squirming around. I wasn't let free because Amaimon kept a firm grasp on me. I growled a little but remained manageable.

I felt myself being put on a desk and saw Amaimon leave through the window. When he left i saw Yukio walk in. Yukio smiled at me "So this is the fox named Takoyaki?". He named me after a food? I turned to glare at Mephisto. I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Yes, but its hard for her to run so she can only walk. She is a loving fox and is a great weapon again some demons in case of emergencies" Mephisto picked me up and gave me to Yukio "Here you go. Do bring her back safely". I couldn't believe this!

Yukio nodded and dismissed himself with me. I growled lowly at Mephisto before staring at my now new owner. Tomorrow will be such a joy...

 **My things keep getting deleted its so frustrating xD  
I banged my head so now i have a headache ;(  
Anyway tomorrow will be a ****interesting chapter.  
To be honest i almost didn't publish this one.  
to many problems.  
Please can i have some reviews.  
Like one? even if its ****negative i wanna know what i need to work on.  
thank you for reading :D  
next chapter will be published tomorrow or the next day.  
I promise long chapter though ~HEaRT~**


	6. Training camp Bomb out part 1

**_Hey everyone!  
sorry this came late  
i was out of my home state and didnt have my computer  
so i didn't update but i promise this time  
part 2 will be updated tomorrow  
idk if ill crush everything in Part 2 or make a part 3  
either way i hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
_**

 ** _Fun fact about Taki #3  
When taki first came into the castle she was 4. before that she was in a small room and was often left alone. Only servants just came in once a day to feed and change her. This caused some Trauma which is why she can't eat or sleep alone. Ami is like her savior and is the one Taki truly loves with her heart. _**

_"Hey, Taki wake up" A green haired demon said to the girl who was in bed "we need to get going". The girls red eyes slowly opened. She wasn't used to being awoken by the demon since he usually let her sleep more. "What's happening" the girl asked rubbing her eyes awake._

 _The demon grabbed the girls hand forcing her from the bed. "It's early and astaroth is asleep at the moment. He probably will be like that for a while. So i wanted to show you something that he cannot find out about. Big brother lent me his key for today so its a once in a life time chance for you to see" the demon said heading for the door._

 _The girl quickly followed him obediently. The demon led them through so many halls before coming across a large door. The girls eyes widen "wow thats a big door". The demon nodded "yes it is". Suddenly the demon opened up the door. Leading to a_ _gigantic area._

 _In there was flowers of all kinds. Bushes and wondering plant life. It was beautiful. Words couldn't describe the masterpiece that was being showed to them. "there is so many green things. are these plants? they are so beautiful.." the girl said with a grinning face. She couldn't control her smile "This is wonderful Ami! thank you so much for bringing me here"._

 _The girl turned around to face the demon to find him covering his face slightly. The girl saw his face warm up a little bit. After all, being a earth demon king, it had to do something with him._

 _The girl grabbed the demons hands and pulled him inside. The demon king let himself be pulled as she sat him down on the grass. She smiled looking around asking him about different plants. Cactus's, rose's,_ _tulip's, anything. It seemed to be all here._

 _The girl tried to grab a rose but it prickled her and then quickly withered away. The girls face lowered remembering demons couldn't_ _necessarily touch flowers. They would die. The demon king grabbed her from behind. He had a glove on and grabbed a rose from its stem. It quickly turned black but did not wither. The demon king let her observe the flower closely._

 _The girl smiled before feeling it grase onto her ear. It then withered but the girl was cheered up now._

 _The king showed her all other kinds of plants. Many were unique. Though the time was short, she was glad to have spent it with the demon. After that though it seemed the sky had darken._

 _When the girl was walking back to her room a cold shift filled the castle. She saw astaroth looking for her. When their eyes met he came after her. Of course the girl did not run so she was grabbed by the back of the shirt. "you are leaving" astaroth said dragging the girl down the hall._

 _she was brought to a large room where Mephisto, Amaimon, and another woman with red eyes were standing in silence. When the girl walked in the air was awkward at first. The woman with white hair had tears in her eyes. She_ _immediately ran toward the girl hugging her. The girl was so confused._

 _"My daughter, My beloved daughter" she whispered in the girls ears. Relief was in her voice and the girl could tell. Daughter? the girl thought. The woman got up from her knees and looked at the other demons. "I'm gonna take her home for 100 years. After the next 100 years, she is yours forever" the woman said with noticeable anger. She grabbed the girls arm and nearly stormed out._

 _The girl stayed back though surprising the woman. "wait what about Ami" The girl asked sadness filling her "I don't wanna leave". The girl looked back toward Ami but his eyes were cold. Like a front. The girl knew she had to go._

 _The girl followed her mom out of the room. The girl took one glance back to see the demons face filled with sadness. Yet kept a sad smile on his face. He whispered a few words before the woman took a turn and ami face was gone._

 _"Ami" the girl cried, over and over again._ AMI! AMI! AMI! I screamed.

It was only a bark or a scream to the others. I was screaming but only fox screams came out. I found Yukio trying to calm me down and a angry or disturbed rin glaring at me as well. I realized this and stopped yelling. I was so used to sleeping with Ami that i forgot how difficult it actually was to sleep alone.

It was around 5 am and both Yukio and Rin were tired. I couldn't help myself from whimpering. Suddenly i felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see Yukio. "Rin go back to sleep, I'll let Takoyaki sleep with me tonight" he said to his brother. Rin complied and went back to sleep. I felt him bring me to the bed.

He laid down with me in his arms. It wasn't like Ami's but it was nice. It was warm so i managed to sleep. Nothing can compare to Ami though, Ami was the best when it came to the way he felt. I just imagined Yukio as Ami when i slept. It got me through the night.

the next morning was rough.

Both Yukio and Rin were tired from my nightmare. They treat me like a animal though. Which in this situation wasn't comfortable. I woke up in the arms of Yukio. I quickly un-snuggled my way from his arms and onto the floor.

I went down stairs to get some water but to my surprise there was a monkey. _What the hell is this thing_ I thought to myself. Apparently the demon heard me. _A monkey?_ The demon said angrily _My name is Ukobach!._ I blinked, surprised that i could hear the monkeys thoughts. _your name is Ukobach?_ i asked jumping on the counter to get a better look at him.

He was Mephisto's familiar i realized shortly. _Oh you are Ukobach! Mephisto talked about you once. You are supposedly a good cook?_ i asked. Ukobach seemed pretty confident at himself, grinning cheekily.

I smiled to myself. Then i saw a black cat with 2 tails come in. I knew it was a demon. That and i could talk with him. _Another demon_ I said to him. He was a really cute demon and i wanted to pet him. I kinda forgot i was a fox though so when i came to pet him, he angrily asked what i was doing.

I stared at him and his looks. He did the same with me before giving a smirk. He started to walk around me. "You are actually pretty cute for a fox. Plus your size i would've mistook you for a cat" he said. I turned my head away "I'm 200 years old and i have a fiancee". I said it in a more prideful voice. Yet realizing that situation, it would be more natural to be ashamed.

I lowered my head depressed _My fiance, he abandon me to make me a test subject for in training exorcist._ Tears begun to well in my eyes. I got so used to having Amaimon around i forgot how alone i was. My sudden out burst of sadness caught the other demons off guard.

 _Wh-What? why are you crying_ The 2 tailed cat asked surprised. I sniffled _I dont wanna be here right now_. Before i could say anymore Rin and Yukkio both came into the room. I turned the other way so they couldn't see my Adorable Fluffy face. My fur was actually rather soft by the looks of it.

I felt 2 hands slam behind me making me jump. "Hey Yukkio why did Mephisto make us bring this fox along anyway" I heard Rin say from behind me. _Watch what you are doing you scared me!_ I said in anger. My fur was now all rippled up.

Rin's eyes widened. "What" he said surprised. I suddenly realized my cover was blown and more sadness made its way into me. I began to whine loudly because foxes cant actually cry _Please dont kill me! I didn't ask to be brought up this way!_

Rin got confused at all my different emotions but patted my head anyway. "I wont kill you" he said "so you can stop crying". I looked up at him and sniffed "Ok". Rin looked at me more "Um. Wha- who are you?".

I realized that i could easily look like a demon trying to manipulate them. I told the truth "I am Taki, half human and half demon like you are. Unlike you though i was raised in Gehenna and just recently escaped here. Since my human body is kinda in repair i have to stay in my demon form".

"Then why are you here" he asked curiously. I chuckled "thats a funny story, lets just say i'm sorta relying my life on you. I need you to beat satan for me, just once". I gave a sad smile "When i was born i was forced to marry a demon king, Astaroth to be exact, when i turned 200 years old" I left out the part of me Mephisto and Amaimon's relationship "I didn't like Astaroth so i escaped here. Though i was captured by some other demon kings, I made a bet. If you beat satan i'm free from Astaroth and if you lose I am stuck to be with Astaroth".

One look at Rin and i could tell he didn't trust me. I didn't blame him though. I excepted for him to try and kill me but what i found next was surprising. Rin smiled at me "Don't worry I'm gonna beat Satan". He had his mother's smile.

"Thank you Thank you" I said happily. Yukkio came into the kitchen. "come on rin we have to go to the train station" Yukkio said and picked me up. Rin nodded "OK four eyed mole face".

At the train station everyone was there that was in my exorcist class. Everyone but the girl with brown hair.. there was also a new woman with red hair. "For the next 3 days you lucky X-wires will participate in the field drill at the academy's training camp in the forest. Of course i'll be coming along and so will miss Kirigakure" Yukio said to all of them.

I shivered a little bit in Yukio's arms but it was more comfortable than walking.

We got on the train that led us to the forest. When we did get there though it was gigantic. It was beautiful, there was so many green leaves. I walked along beside Yukio.

When we got to the camp sight Yukio gave orders for the ladies to draw the circle around the camp so demons can't get in and for them to cook meals while men set up the camps. As everyone got prepared for night fall i laid on more of the further side of where everyone was. I kept a distance.

As i laid down i couldn't help but wonder why i was here. What was the point? Torture? It felt lonely. It's not like i could just say "Hey i'm a half human and half demon is it good enough". It was frustrating.

That and i couldn't sleep. It was too cold and lonely. I just rested my head on the dirt and i let my mind wander off into thoughts. Doing so i almost didn't hear the shouts of amazement at Rin's cooking. I did though and i turned back to see them happily munching away. I slowly realized i have not ate anything since i was with Amaimon.

I took notice of my growling stomach. Frowning at this body function i looked up to see a plate in front of me and rin giving it to me. "If you are half human you should eat aswell" he said to me. I stared down at the plate. Something clicked in me. A smile i could not suppress came to my face.

"Thank you Rin. I really appreciate your kindness" i said happily. I started to eat it right away. I only managed 3 bites before feeling sick. I guessed Rin sensed it because when he looked at me his face turned into concern. "Is it not good" he asked.

I shook my head "No it's delicious. I just have a hard time eating food..." I trailed off averting eye contact.

"Listen up, I'm gonna explain the drill" I heard Yukio say. I looked up at him for a second before walking away from where everyone else was. I stood by the border of the white line. Mephisto said they might come. For all i know Mephisto could be watching right now. The thought of that gave a little flame to my heart. The thought that Amaimon would come here soon warmed me enough so i was able to rest for a bit.

Suddenly my eyes went open. I saw all of the exorcist in training run out into the forest. I ran toward Yukio and Shura almost falling in the process. I got a hang of my legs though. I saw Shura laughing hard with beer in her hand and Yukio with a serious face. Yet they didn't know and i would be punished if i warned them. I knew though. who was near.

Well i didn't know but i felt the presence of demon kings. it wasn't a comfortable feeling. Unlike being with just one in a friendly manor, if one of them demon kings are up to work or serious about something its easy to tell.

I heard Shura talking about the Koma sword. That sword was important, it was one of the only chances of Rin beating Satan. I acted like a cat and rubbed against Yukio for warmth. I know something bad was gonna happen so i was happy when Yukio started to hold me for a while.


	7. Training camp Bomb out part 2

**_Penchant-_** **a strong or habitual liking for something or tendency to do something**.  
 ** _Occult-_ supernatural, mystical, or magical beliefs, practices, or phenomena.**

 _"No!" A_ _girl_ _yelled "Don't hurt it". The man looked at the girl "Hm its just a-". "I dont care! If you hurt it i wont be happy" The girl stared into the mans eyes. The girl was getting so riled up because a little demon was gonna die. The man shrugged "its just a low demon"._

 _With a flick, the head ripped off the small demon, killing it. "It wouldn't have lived on its own anyway" the man said uncaring. A small bump sound was made as the girl fell to her knees. Anger filled in her "I HATE YOU AMI!" she shrieked. She knew that she would get scolded by her fiancee terrible but ran off anyway._

 _She left a shocked Ami back._

 _The girl refused to be with Ami for 3 days. At night she slept in Mephisto's old room and would never eat. Yet day by the man saw her become more miserable with each passing day. The bags under her eyes darkened and she became more skinnier. It concerned the male demon. It was a state that he would never want to see her in. He knew he pushed her._

 _The male demon tried to apologize the best he could which just angered the girl even more. Until the demon had enough. The male demon left the castle for 2 days. Leaving the small girl alone._

 _The girl hated it. The girl got so depressed and looked so miserable that when the demon got back he hardly_ _recognized her. He found her sitting in a chair staring at the wall, the back facing him. He got the girl a pretty dress while he was out._

 _When he tried to give the girl the present, the girl looked him in the eye. She had a really lost look in her eye and it was dull. her bones were showing and it got the demon sick. He quickly got her back to health of course._

 _In return the demon gave the girl a necklace with the colors of the demon that he killed, as a memento. When the girl finally got herself back she forgave the demon. Yet neither could forget that terrible week. The demon knew that the girl would have died if he had stayed back one more day. The girl knew it to and it shakes her at the thought that she almost died._

i was put down on the ground by Yukio. I heard the blast from in the forest and knew he was gonna go get them. He was surprised though to find out someone gave up that early already. He ran off in the forest leaving me alone.

I leaned against Shura for warmth yet didn't fall asleep. I decided maybe that it's better to stay awake and wait for the others. It turned out that it was good i waited. takara came back with a lantern and so did izumi. A while later the rest showed up with the 3rd lantern.

I glared. How come they were all here. What about Yukio? who set off the rocket? I pawed at Shura's leg whimpering. I hope she got the clue that something was wrong. "Then who set off that bottle rocket..." Shura said surprised. I got scared, i will not lie. I was in a vulnerable state and it was starting to go supernatural real fast. I looked at all of them.

I heard a low, but it was coming fast, sound of a "woohoo". I knew who it was though. Before he made it to the ground i was already up where the exorcist were. Hiding between the legs of the others. Amaimon had finally come.

He crashed onto the surface of the ground hard, and behemoth came down aswell. Before i could try in doing anything, shura pulled out her sword from the seal "Don't just stand there!" she said getting into a fighting stance. I was so stuck, between Rin and Ami. Rin was my only chance at freedom but i loved Ami. I shook my head realizing i must have my freedom first.

Amaimon released Behemoth who came running toward me and shura. Just then a snake came out of the camp fire hissing, as flames burned where the magic circle once was making a huge explosion, sending Ami and Behemoth into the forest. I knew Ami wouldn't be hurt from that, it was everyone else i was worried about that. I just got a uncomfortable feeling Amaimon would show no mercy.

Everyone was asking questions about the demon but shura said the drill was over and pulled back her hair. "we need to get ready for Amaimon's next attack" shura said. Everyone was shocked knowing who he was, one of the 8 demon kings. Shura told everyone to get in a circle and then took out a big bottle of holy water. I soon realized this won't turn out good.

she poured some on everyone, besides Rin. She looked at me and was about to poor the remaining on me, but rin stopped her just in time. "Don't she isn't a fox, she is a fox demon" rin said. Yet when shura pulled back some droplets when flying on me. Of course this wasn't a problem, but it still hurt.

I saw Shura making Rin take the Koma sword. She knew as much as me, Amaimon was after Rin and the Koma sword.

Everyone saw Shiemi walking out of the magic circle, "Someone stop her" i heard Shura call out. everyone turned their heads at Shiemi, and i saw on her neck a parasite. Lucky guessing, it was probably amaimon's.

I ran after Shiemi with Shura, yet i wasn't fast due to my legs so it was more like a fast walk. Either way none of us got there in time. Amaimon suddenly appeared and took Shiemi. I felt a pain of betrayal in my heart, a twig of jealousy. I knew he was doing it to provoke Rin but still. It angered me. Not shiemi but Ami.

"What did you do to that girl" i heard Shura say loudly in anger. "Oh i just had a female chuchi lay an egg inside her, that's all. It took forever and a half for the egg's to hatch but now they are nibbling on her nervous system, so she will do whatever i ask" Amaimon said mocking the others in his way of speaking.

"Jump!" he said, as he jumped off with shiemi. Basically the same way he held me. I immediately ran after them with Rin close behind me. I was stopped by Behemoth, and let me tell you we do not have a good relationship. I go behind rin and jump on the back of his shirt, gripping on scared.

Just then Shura came and took off Behemoth attack. "GO ON! Im right behind you" Shura said fighting against Behemoth. I felt Rin nod his head and run off into the forest. I saw Amaimon jumping from tree to tree yet i could not see him clearly. "What do you want!" i heard Rin yell. Suddenly Amaimon came off on a branch. Both Rin and Amaimon looked at each other face to face.

"What are you going to do to Shiemi" I heard Rin yell in anger. I could feel how much Rin loved Shiemi. I knew the feeling myself. How much you care for something and have it ripped away from you. I whimpered very lightly against rin. "Hmm, i know! I'll make this Pretty Young thing my wife" I heard him say. It made my stomach twist, making me feel sick.

"Do you swear to take me, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and keep till death do us part, do you pledge your faithfulness" I couldn't stand in anymore. I felt myself turn into my human form from the shock. I hated demon kings. I hated them all. I felt something wet on my cheek as i sat behind Rin.

"Now then to seal our vows, I will bite your lips off" i covered my ears not wanting to hear the sickening sound of ripping flesh. "KNOCK IT OFF!" I heard Rin yell jumping up and almost hitting Amaimon. Amaimon easily blocked it, and sent Rin flying across the forest. My eyes widened and i got up. Only for my legs to give out. I thought i wouldn't be able to catch up.

I heard some rustling leaves behind me. Probably a demon who wanted "some" or a snack. I looked behind me with tears in my eyes only to see a spirit. He had dark hair and kind eyes, a brown color similar to my human form. Too similar. I couldn't even let out a word. "You should probably go after them, if you care for something being like this won't solve anything" he said to me with a smile.

I felt his hand upon my head "You really do look like her, so i know you are strong" he grinned widely. My eyes remained wide with disbelief. Suddenly he disappeared into the night. I looked down at my legs and got up.

It felt weird but i still ran, I remember the feeling. I remember the times in the room where Ami would be teaching me how to walk. The times where he showed me how to dance. The time he watched me walk out of the castle. I realized i could not give up. It gave me courage that it wasn't over yet.

I made it there pretty fast, Turns out demon powers do make you stronger. When i got there i saw Rin on the ground, he looked so worn up. Amaimon was looking at Shiemi eyes "I suppose i do not have any more use for this girl, Since she is here might as well take one of her eyeballs. I have a cousin with a penchant for the occult, who collects eyeballs"

I ran to rin but a fire work came right in front of me making me step back. I looked to my left to see Suguro, Shima, and Miwa. I was honesty surprised to see them since they told us to stay in the magic circle.

I snuck behind the rock to help Rin. "Rin are you okay" i whispered. Rin looked at me but i could easily tell he wasn't okay, he was in too much pain. "It's me Taki, here" i said and gave him a little bit of my fox powers, just to help heal him. It was basic but my mom showed me how to do it. Suddenly i heard another rocket, and when i looked up i bit my lip.

Amaimon point on his head got blown up. When i heard Shima snort and say "Broccoli" i almost lost it. It was pretty funny.

Amaimon then jumped down and forcefully made a indent with Shima into a tree. He went for Suguro next but Miwa came infront of him. Suddenly Amaimon broke his arm making it go the other way. My face turned pale as i saw Suguro being strangled by Amaimon. I knew now, i would have to be against Ami. It was the only way.

I ran over to everyone and snuck back into a fox, copying the way Mephisto did it. I ran toward Ami and did something i would have never done before. I bit as hard as i could on Ami's leg. Like Astaroth he wasn't expecting the bite force. I made sure to do it as hard as i could.

before Ami knew it was me he pushed me off and sent me in a tree. It badly inured my back but it was better than doing nothing, since the grip on Suguro neck was decreased. I heard Rin yell stop, and he pulled out his Koma sword. It made me afraid that something might happen though because of it. Like Yukio i didn't want him to draw the sword.

"I'm sorry Yukio" I heard him say as he drew out his sword. I heard Ami begin to laugh and i felt the shock in everyone else. "I'm your opponent" Rin said "Come at me!". Amaimon grinned "Yay!" and ran after rin, starting the battle in no longer than a second. I took my chance to try and help the others. I ran toward where everyone else gathered, who watched in shock and i could tell they thought it was unbelievable.

When i got over there and tried to help, their looks told me they would try and fight me. I finally understood the problem with half human and half demon. Humans wouldn't trust me even if i was half human. My humanity wasn't real to them.

"Please, Rin is fighting Amaimon and you guys are hurt. I want to help because i can't let rin die, and i need everyone's help" i said in all seriousness. They glared at me and almost attacked me. I decided it may be better to risk my life instead. Anger washed in me. frustration.

I ran after Rin and Amaimon. A bitter scream filled my ears. I knew this time it wasn't Rin. I saw the crash which was very close near me. I got up onto the tree.

Amaimon laid there gasping for breathe. I quickly went over to him. I was so mad at him tears were leaking from my cheeks. "Ami why are you reckless like this, why do you only wish for fighting" I cried out. Amaimon was someone who i loved so much. Seeing him here in pain, it pained me to see him like this yet i didn't close my eyes.

"Ein Zwei Drei" i heard Mephisto say "Kuchen Cuckoo House!". i think it was a box of some sort possibly controlling time. A bird came out and grabbed Amaimon, taking him away from me. "No Ami!" I called out. I didn't wanna leave him yet i still wanted answers.

After that i saw something. Rin with blue flames all around, cut the box in half. My eyes widen and anger filled me to the brim. Death was written in my brain, all i wanted to do was kill him. My love Ami, killed. Would i see him again.

Those were my thoughts before i lost myself.


	8. Training camp Bomb out part 3

**_Finally! last part at camp.  
Ami lost his full form ;(  
What should i do? Review and give idea's of how it may turn out!  
I'm kinda getting writers block and well  
I don't want my story to be over dramatic and stuff  
yet keeping it going  
Do you like it so far? Are there too many errors? idk review and tell me pls_**

 ** _Fun fact about Taki #4  
When Taki was still in Diapers per say, and Ami first taught Taki to dance, she was awful. When it was the night before Taki's first 100th birthday, Ami had his final dance with her on one of the top floors where there was a window roof, and they danced under the stars. Taki had no idea it would have been their last dance together. So unlike Taki, Ami couldn't take in how much she improved that after the dance he had to leave the room so taki wouldn't know that something was wrong. If Ami cried or not ;) :0 we may never know_**

 _"Honey! what are you doing?" my mother screamed. I glared at her feeling power rushing in me. "I will kill them, i will kill every thing that moves" I said with rage._ _everything and anything in me was filled with rage. "I won't let it end like this, i need him!" I was pushing my way through myself. Losing myself in the process._

 _"Put away your powers" My mom said sternly. She matched my pace in equal anger. After finally seeing her, she is now a daughter who did not want her. Who already found a different parent. A blue flame surrounded my mother. My eyes widened._

 _"You will sit down, and put your own flames down" My mother said, her words finally reaching me. I lowered my power and sat on the ground. "Just, who am i" I asked. I began to sob. I didn't know who i was. Or what i was._

 _My mother frowned sadly, it was a broken family stepping on glass, trying to fix the wounded hearts. I felt a embrace. "It's ok, i will tell you everything. You are my daughter who i had with a very beautiful man. Yet i could not keep you so you were sold to the demon kings castle to live there. Believe me i wanted to keep you but it was the price or else i wouldn't been able to have you at all"._

 _I hugged my mother back sobbing "It was so scary". I let out my mix feelings of my time there. Scrabbling for words, i felt myself break down from all the trauma. After all i was still half human. My mom got up and gave me a hand._

 _No, my mother did not carry me like Ami did. She held my hand and we walked together. She waited for me._

 _We came to a room. I saw a child bed and toys that a baby may play with it. When i looked up to my mother i saw her crying. "Your father made this, till he returned to Assiah. We were so happy to have you. To this day, I'm so happy that we finally are able to stay with you" She choked on her sobs as well._

 _After that it was a real family. She told me how her and satan were actually from the same clan when they were younger demons. How we came from different relatives but both her and satan had the ability of flames, which satan quickly passed on to his children. Though it took her a while to find the one._

 _"That's why you are special" my mom said. We were laying down on a bed together just talking. It was only me and her. Finally i felt i knew what family was, I knew who i needed to show it to._

I growled at the guards. "Pass or die" I said with venom. I ignored the answer's and slipped past them fast, they did not see Vapula behind them. Who stabbed them, paralyzing them. but he didn't kill them.

 **(description mode :3 Valupa is basically the duke of hell, in this his human form is a teenager, about 5'6. He has spikey hair bangs, yet the rest is straight and long. He has neon eyes and velvet hair. He wears a turtle neck with shorts and under the shorts are leggings. So yea :) )**

I ran inside where the court case was. When i looked around i noticed only 3 people, who's faces i could not see. Besides that it was empty. I made no sound as i quickly went into a fox form and hide by one of the long studs on the second floor.

I bit back my anger for a while, knowing a fight here would result in me losing. I wasn't a good fighting demon but i knew Valupa was. Wondering why he was even here? well, he and my mom have close bonds. He is basically a uncle to me.

A while ago i remember hearing about how he was up and around in Assiah and i wanted him to help me now. Not less than a few seconds Mephisto and everyone else came into the room. Rin was put into a gigantic blue gem it seemed like.

The court order went on as Mephisto told him his plans. The truth about Rin and what will happen to him in the near future. A weapon for satan. I did feel bad at the thought of Rin only being used this whole time. I knew he needed to win but i couldn't just back down. I needed to find a way for everything to work out, for Rin to not die and for Ami to not die either.

The angle kept saying how Mephisto would betray them. If i knew anything about Mephisto, he would take the side that would prove most amusing. So it may be a game of chance in this case.

The floor suddenly started to shake making me almost fall, yet Valupa keep a hand around me so i didn't. I heard a faint yell "Where is he? Tell me where he is! I haven't lost the battle yet!". It was Amaimon. I rubbed my head feeling my anger stop washing over me.

I still needed a reason to fight. Then i heard sick words from mephisto. As the building rumbled, Mephisto said to the order, to watch and see how strong Rin is by fighting against Amaimon. To see if he becomes the savior of assiah or the king of gehenna.

Then a huge stone of Amaimon came in breaking through the walls of the court. I frowned and got out of my hiding place. I ran out and watched as the blue gem smashed into little pieces, making Rin fall out. The ground broke from under me and i got my leg stuck. As I struggled, Vapula pulled me out in time. I gasped a Thanks and a small smile.

Before i got to rin Amaimon picked him up, squishing his face between his hands. A gun shot his hand though causing Rin fall. I managed to catch him without any damage. I left him on the ground though, because if he got a concussion i did not wanna be the one he tries to kill when we awakes.

I tightly held to rin as i tried to ignore the madness above me. Then i heard suguro yelling at Rin. My eyes flashed upward and i saw the sword. It was repaired. My eyes widen and a smile flashed my face. Rin could be saved.

The sword was passed around Amaimon til Yukio came. He put the sword on Rin and yelled for him to wake up. I tried using some of my flames to start a spark, then the whole body was engulfed in flames. His eyes opened. Rin got up and bolted at Amaimon.

He cut off his stones and ran up. Not even 15 seconds and i saw with horrifying eyes. The sword ripped into Ami. I saw him turn to ash, and flames killing his human form. It felt as if time slowed down for a long time. And i could only watch. I walked over there at the ashes. No way could i bring his body back as he did to me.

I sat there for a while by his ashes, i let the tears come. It seemed as if i wouldn't see his face waking up next to me. Or him at all. I felt myself shaking and crying the the remaining ashes. I could only hear the soft melody of burning ground.

 _ **Day later...**_

I was spinning in Mephisto chair. I got a majorly depressed after the whole situation. I mean, i slept in the bed alone for the first time in a while. I stopped crying so it was ok for the most part. My eyes remained blood shot.

Mephisto came in the room. I glared at him "This is mainly your fault. If-". Mephisto stopped me from speaking. "Do you by chance like rodents?" Mephisto said with a sly grin. I shrugged "I don't know but if this is just a thing for amusement, stop because i'm not in the mood". By now I was in such a bad mood i didn't want any good pleasures. Or i secretly was desiring some.

"Aw thats so sad" i heard mephisto say in fake sadness "Too bad, I thought you would have liked him back". I turned to look toward him to see a green hamster in his hand, while he put his other hand over his eyes to show mock crying.

If i wasn't so over whelmed at the realization that Ami was still here, I'd probably get mad. Alas i wasn't mad. I was bursting with something more. I grabbed the hamster from Mephisto. At first all i felt was anger at Ami. The flames i hid came out.

"Ami how could you! Mephisto even said No killing! yet you let it out and almost ruined my chances of even escaping from Gehenna. That and you nearly died in the process, your human form is in ashes!" I said loudly.

Ami was mute. I couldn't cry cause, i had no tears, yet i hugged him anyway "Do not scare me like that". I probably freaked amaimon out a little bit, since he didn't remember me ever having flames. I only had them because of my mother, and they only started developing when i got my full demon powers with my mother. That was the only time my flames had the chance to evolve. While i was also with my mom i learned to control my flames as well for the most part. Even Mephisto wasn't expecting it.

I shook my head, clearing it from the remaining anger. Unlike the others, my demon form was with me. So if i died, i was dead. I didn't have a body to go back to. Yet Amaimon was ready in case anything did happen. I had no idea how long i was there, trying to calm myself down. So much happened i didn't have a lot of time to "comprehend" it all.

"Well now that Amaimon is a hamster, How do you plan to marry him" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up at Vapula, almost forgetting that he came here with me, to help fight against Amaimon and Rin. I slowly realized as well, that if Amaimon wasn't in human form, how will this work out?


End file.
